The Attack
by Aleax
Summary: Two mysterious boys show up to the castle claiming that an attack is coming to Splatalot. They say that they can be trusted but are they telling the truth? If so, can the defenders save the castle?
1. The Moat

**This is my first splatalot fic, not really much to say but I hope you enjoy, if you do, please drop a review ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Splatalot and season 1 was way better than season 2**

They came like the others but were different from the very beginning. The defenders were doing their job: make attackers of the castle splat while mocking, intimidating them and sometimes the other defenders. Three defenders guarded the moat, joined by Dick and Dom's voices on a speaker. About seven brightly coloured attackers in matching helmets and life jackets had run the course of the moat when an odd sight stepped up to the starting pad. Two boys stood there looking at the moat and defenders oddly.

"Uuhh, sorry lads, one at a time." Dom said.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. One stepped forward.

"All you've got to do is run the course and get to the exit. No shortcuts." Dick said.

The one who stepped forward was the shorter of the two. His hair was flaming red (not literally flaming but it looked like it could have been) and gelled up into a mohawk point. He wore a mask over his face so no-one could see under it. He didn't wear a life jacket, just a dirty white t-shirt and combat shorts.

"And without the extra stuff on you too." Dick added.

The boy took off a strap from his back which held two swords, and his fingerless gloves and dropped them on the floor. The klaxon sounded and he dove into the water and climbed up onto the first barrel. He bounded across them and onto the slippery slope. Thorne loaded one of the guns and began firing splat balls at him while shouting,

"Give up the act! No more silent stuff, say something!"

The boy replied as he caught one of the balls, shocking the defenders. "Alright."

He threw the ball back at Thorne who ducked as he began to run along the rolling mace. He almost made it all the way but got caught on one of the spikes and fell into the water.

"Ohh!" Dick and Dom said simultaneously. "That's the first splat for the silent attacker but he's straight back up and onto the impossible incline."

The kid slid down the slope and jumped onto the platform. He finished the rest of the course with a time of barely 2 minutes.

The taller boy stepped forward. He wore similar clothes to his partner but already without his gloves and the bow on his back. He had long dark, dark blue hair tied back in a ponytail. He too wore a mask but his covered the eyes as well, confusing everyone.

He got up to the battle axes with barely any hassle despite Thorne and Skabb's best efforts. The waterfall that came down on him while he was on the second axe knocked him off, but he was fast to get back on the platform and ready to cross the bridge. Ballista stood above him on the balcony aiming the water cannon as he prepared to run. She hit him in his first two steps making him wobble and fall into the moat. He stroked to the final jump and climbed up. He gripped the pole and leapt through the water from Ballista and rolled onto the finishing pad. Although he took a bit longer than his partner, he was still guaranteed a spot on the next round.


	2. Proper Introductions

**Thanks for making it this far :) shout out to the anon who commented, you rule!**

While the second course was being prepared, the three defenders from the moat pulled the two mysterious attackers aside and pushed them down onto a bench.

"No one attacks this castle without telling their name and at least something about them. You two have gotten this far but no more. Speak." Thorne said staring them down. "Take off those masks and start with your names."

"Ok, my name is Harlow and this is my brother Allay." The red haired boy said "Something big is coming. Bigger than any attacker and we want to protect this castle. We know that the only way to gain your trust is to beat the course and gain the crown of Splatalot. You must trust us so we must get that crown if you will release us. Now, tell me I'm wrong." The blue haired boy, Allay nodded in agreeance with his brother.

Thorne was lost for words but Skabb took over. "We are the defenders of the castle of splatalot. Nothing can get past us."

"My dear Thorne, how naïve of you. Let's see, who do you have? A barbarian, a hunter, an inventor, a Viking, a wild beast, a ninja, a knight, an alchemist, and a weird magical bird man. We had a similar army at our castle but the attack was inevitable. It will clean the place out if you are even the slightest bit unprepared! The attackers are not what you are used to. They do not feel pity, they won't let anyone go unharmed or uncaptured! You need us even if you do not know it."

"We will listen to more if either one of you can capture the crown. Then and only then will we listen to your attack theory." Thorne said regaining his menacing glare.

A horn sounded to let the attackers know that it was time for the next round. Thorne, Skabb and Ballista headed back to the castle while Harlow and Allay joined the other four attackers who had their heads and arms in stocks.

"In this round, attackers must climb the staircase. Sounds simple doesn't it, Dick?" Dom said over the speaker.

"When you put it like that, it does, Dom. But they will have to do it while being pelted by the defenders." Dick added.

The siren sounded and the attackers jumped out of their stocks and pushed through the gate. By this time, Harlow and Allay had been given helmets and jackets. Allay's was zebra striped and Harlow's was a murky green. Harlow got a quick start on the stairs but slipped on some foam courtesy of Knightress. Allay was behind him being pelted with splatballs.

"Hey zebra!" Kook stopped throwing them to say. "Can you see with that thing on?"

"No I cannot. That is the point of it." Allay replied before slipping into the water again.

Kook laughed loudly. "Well then, this will be fun."

A few balls of doom, pokes with an axe, and plenty of slime balls and falls down the stairs later, a big gush of water washed away the foam making it easier to climb. Harlow was the first attacker to reach the top, avoiding Crocness' axe.

"Come on Allay, you can make it!" He called down to his brother who was getting special attention from Kook. He couldn't make it up a few steps without being bombarded with slime covered balls.

A girl with a red jacket on screamed in victory as she claimed the second flag.

"Allay, ignore the hits. Just climb!"

"Easy for you to say!" Allay called back with a tone of defeat.

A boy with a yellow jacket reached the top third and grabbed a flag, shortly followed by a blue jacketed girl for the final spot.


	3. to catch a crown

"Aaaaand that's that, folks! We have our four finalists who will be racing to capture the crown but who will be victorious? Who will go home crying? Who will get pied in the face?" Dick said over the speaker again.

"Yeah, wait what was the last one?" Dom said before a splatting sound. "mmm, apple flavour. Anyway, the last course is to capture the crown. Attackers have to make their way through the mud, over the tumbling T's, around the scary-go-round, while avoiding that big arm there, then up the wall to the wrecking balls, and finally onto the uneven planks and up the rock wall to capture the crown and become the (temporary) ruler of splatalot."

Harlow stretched as he waited for the final horn to blow. This course should be easy, I won't even get wet. He thought. The competition seemed alright. Red was probably the best, she had gotten a good time on the first round and came second in the second. The horn blew and they were off into the mud pit. Harlow vaulted over the first barricade alongside blue and red. Yellow had to try a few times before he fell over it. Red got stuck on the second barricade but Harlow and blue managed It fine. Throughout the entire course it was pretty tight up until the wrecking balls. Blue went first and got knocked off so while kook was distracted by laughing, Harlow took his chance and ran past them and leapt onto the uneven planks. It took him a while to gain enough balance to land on the wall and in that time, blue had caught up, with yellow and red close behind. Harlow took one last jump and landed on the wall. He took a second to adjust his footing and grip before beginning to climb. Streamers exploded as he raised the crown above his head.

The six defenders from the day stood in a row before Harlow. "I am the king of Splatalot." He said. "My first action as ruler is to throw one of you in the moat. I wish it could be all of you but today in honour of my brother, it will be you Kookaburra."

The defenders laughed except for Kook who moped over to the moat, stripped down to his undies and flipped in. Thorne came up to Harlow and Allay who recently re-joined them. "Well, you did it, you are the king so we shall listen to you, tonight at the castle."


End file.
